This invention relates to an actuator for carrying read/write heads into engagement with a recording medium and more particularly, to a wing attachment device for loading, unloading and cleaning of heads.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,740,851 - Jones, et al and 4,663,677 - Griffith, et al show removable media magnetic disk drives of the type made by the assignee of the present ivention. A cartridge having a flexible recording medium is inserted into the disk drive. A motor rotates the disk which is engaged by magnetic read/write heads.
Out of plane flexible disk edge stability and flutter, as well as variations due to assembly tolerances, causes difficulty in loading and unloading a pair of opposing heads on to or off of a disk. Loading and unloading generally needs a large amount of vertical displacement of the heads in order to avoid damaging the heads on the edge of the spinning and fluttering disk. Also, reduction in the preload of the heads can occur as the heads are loaded and unloaded at large vertical displacements.
An improved device for loading and unloading the heads and for cleaning the heads is described in the aforementioned copending patent application. This head load/unload system requires the attachment of a wing to the flexible head suspension arms.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved attachment device for the wings used for loading and unloading the heads on the magnetic medium and for cleaning the magnetic heads.